


Trespasser

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Relaxing within the abandoned mansion, the group felt another presence of a trespassing ghost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Draft prompt: "Between you, me and the Box Ghost..."

 

Dani looked down at her cards, looking for the number she needed after Cranium's. The ghost skull was giving off a smug look, somehow holding up his cards with the end of whatever is left of his spinal cord. Sam and Tucker stared at their game, the two of them already doing a couple of rounds so they could learn. They sat back and watched the two.  
  
With a quick motion, she flicked a card over to the pile, trying to pull a confident face.  
  
"One 10."  
  
"BS"

  
  
The ghost skull instantly responded, gazing over at Dani's direction and down at the card.  
  
"W-What, no! It's totally a 10!"

  
  
The young halfa defended, until the green skull flipped the card over somehow and revealed an 8 instead.  
  
"Annnd BS. Gotem good!"

  
  
Cranium cackled over the sound of the teen's groaning. Tucker also gave off a giggle as Sam patted Dani's back. "You'll get him eventually." The goth ghost said softly. The halfa grabbed the pile of cards and placed them into her deck. Tucker put in another tally mark on his PDA. "That's the sixth time he's called BS on you." Dani groaned again.  
"You're gonna pull a BS in one of your turns eventually."  
  
The ghost skull shook his head, placing down his cards. "Two jacks, and I highly doubt it. I'm just good at this game." He gave off a cheeky grin, confident in his turn.  
  
"She's right you know, and I think you should call BS on him, Dani."  
  
The four were surprised by the fifth voice, seeing it was no other than Valerie standing near the bed they resided.  
  
"You sure? What if he's right?"  
  
Valerie chuckled softly. "Just trust me."  
  
Dani did so, calling BS and flipping the cards. It was actually one jack and a two. " _HA_! What did I just tell you!"

  
  
Cranium scoffed, picking up the remaining pile with his cord and into his deck. "Alright alright you got me there, kid." The five shared a laugh, knowing how ridiculous he can be with such an over confidence. The game ended with Dani having to clear her deck first, which left a distraught ghost skull begging for a round two. The younger halfa shook her head, placing her cards back in the box and leaving them on the old bed.

  
  
The bed itself was actually the same bed that Poltergeist goes to rest, well, only to rest from hangovers or harsh battles (mostly hangovers). Other than that, the ghost chooses not to sleep now a days. His bedroom only held a few items, meaning he rarely enters this room.  
Poltergeist allowed the four to hang out in his bedroom (Dani asked) while he was out doing some sort of important business with Frostbite. Now they were sitting on the bed, Valerie looking over at the them as she leaned against the bed stand.

 

  
"It's nice to see a simple card game once in a while. Should have called me up earlier and I would have beat Cranium in his own game."  
  
The skull glared over at the huntress.  
"Ey, I beat I could wipe da floor with you."  
  
Sam and Tucker both ooed in a tease, Valerie lightly pushing the ghost skull from his position and making him roll around the blanket. That earned them a little yelp from him.  
  
Suddenly, Valerie's ghost radar went off, notifying the presence of a foreign signature. It wouldn't be Poltergeist returning, nor is the custom alarm for signaling Plasmius' ecto signature. The Red Huntress placed her helm on set to the second screen to completely cover her face. Concern was shown on Dani's face as she heard the alarm.

  
  
"You guys stay here, I'll go see who's outside the perimeters."  
Valerie assured, already clicking her heels, summoning her hover board and exiting the room.  
  
"Aw man, I hope it's not that huge, red monster ghost again. That thing stinks up the place." Tucker replied, making a gagging sound even as Sam shoved him lightly.  
  
"Relax, Tuck, it's probably some confused ghost. Hopefully it won't be a problem, right?" Sam asks wearily, looking over at Dani.  
  
Dani can sense the ghost already inside the abandoned mansion, looking over at Sam and Tucker with a soft glow in her eyes. "You guys better hide. Whatever this ghost is, I'm not risking your afterlives if it's some powerful ghost." It's true; she wouldn't take that chance.

Sam and Tucker were still new ghosts: powerless and easy to defeat. Poltergeist may still treat Dani as his cousin no matter what, but a feeling tells the halfa he wouldn't have a shred of forgiveness or mercy if she let them fall victim.  
  
That's just how terrifying Danny has become.

  
  
"Ey! What about me over here!"  
  
Dani looked over at Cranium, the green skull bouncing from his spot. She caught the unsettled creature and handed him over to Sam. "Please take Cranium with you. He might alert too much attention."  
  
_"Hey!"_  


 

  
The two ghosts acknowledged Dani's requests and immediately went intangible, taking the grumbling skull with them. They went towards the wall to hide in one of the nearby rooms.  
  
The teen got up from her spot from the bed, feeling the ghost's presence coming in closer. Any second now, the unwanted guest is going to burst in and attack.  
  
Silence was starting to take up space, and Dani was ready to fight back.  
  
Only to be greeted by a simple being phase through the door, with a familiar face shouting,

  
  
**"BEWARE!"**  


  
  
Dani paused, just staring straight at none other than the Box Ghost. He waved his hands around, trying his best to be as terrifying as possible. She just stared at him before facepalming.  
  
"It's just you?! I thought we were gonna face a REAL threat here!"  
  
"AhaHA! But you see, I AM A **REAL THREAT!** " Box Ghost bellowed loudly. "Once I can detect a box or two in this room, then we'll see who's _threatening_!" The other ghost wiggled his fingers, and before he could find anything cubical, he stopped and looked around.

  
  
"Wait a minute.....now I recognize this place! This was an old mannor like, years ago-" before he could finish his sentence, a bright violet net snatched Box Ghost and tangled him onto the ground.

 

  
Dani looked up to see the Red Huntress, hoisting her gun up and lowering down to grab the now filled net. "Gotcha, trespasser." She grunted, lifting the net up to see Box Ghost all curled up in it. "You're lucky Poltergeist isn't here, or he would have tear yoi a new one." Valerie sneered, switching to her first screen to show her face. "Unfortunately, you're stuck with me, so I guess you're not so lucky afterall." She grinned, ready to pull out an ecto knife if anything. The young teen rushed over towards them.  
  
"Wait wait! You know this place, don't you?" Dani asked, having eye contact with the captured ghost.  
  
"Of course I do! The Box Ghost remembers seeing this place hundreds of years ago!" He shifted slightly from his position. "Though I'm surprised. _Poltergeist_ lives here? I thought he was somewhere else!" He protested, fear clearly in his eyes with the knowledge that the vicious shadow ghost resides here. "He...he's not here is he?" The Box Ghost whispered.  
  
Dani nodded. "No, he's not here, so tell us how you know about this place."

 

  
With that knowledge, the ghost scoffs.  
"You're trying to pry answers from me? _The **Box Ghost**?!_ "

  
  
Valerie lowered the net, leaning over to Dani for a quick conversation.

  
  
"Between you, me, and the Box Ghost-"  
  
**"BEWARE!"**  
  
"-I don't care about the back story of this place and neither should you. So, I'm just going to vaporize and get rid of this pest before he causes any more trouble he's already in."

  
  
Dani sighed, before looking over at her deck of cards and opening the box, emptying out its contents to only leave the small box. "Hey Boxy, don't listen to Red over here, but _I_ would like to learn more about this place. I'll give you this cool looking maverick card box if you do!"  
  
The Box Ghost stared at the small, cardboard box, fascinated by the design on the front. "A tiny rectangular box for the Box Ghost?? I barely have any small boxes in my storage!"  
  
Dani gave a smile. "So what do you say? Mind giving me a history lesson? I'll even let Red here let you go if you also promise to never come back here again."  
  
The Red Huntress groaned, looking over at the young halfa. "He's not gonna do it! He'll just-"  
  
**"DEAL!"**  
  
Dani smirked over at Valerie as she held the little bribe in her hands, Box Ghost ready to begin the back story of the abandoned mansion.


End file.
